herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus (God of War)
|hobby = Throwing lightning bolts from the sky. Increasing Greece's population. Punishing, torturing, or killing those who he believes betrayed him. Having affairs with mortals. |goals = Kill Kratos. Forever punish the Titans. Kill the remaining Titans. Prevent the Oracle's prediction from coming true. Prevent the fall of Mount Olympus (all failed). |family = |friends = The Olympians Callisto (former lover) |enemies = Kratos The Titans Isaac Clarke (rival) |type of anti-hero = Omnipotent Deity}} Zeus is the major character in God of War video game series. He is the Greek God of Lightning, the Sky, Law and Order, and the king of Mount Olympus. Though first a protagonist in God of War, he later becomes the main antagonist for God of War II and God of War III. Paul Eiding voiced the character as Zeus and The Grave Digger in 2005s' God of War, and voiced The Grave Digger again in Ghost of Sparta. Corey Burton voiced the character as Zeus in God of War II, God of War III and 2018s God of War, and also reprised his voice for PlayStation All-Star's Battle Royale. Fred Tatasciore voiced the character as Zeus in Ghost of Sparta. Eiding also voiced Max Tennyson and Roy Campbell. Burton also voiced Ludwig Von Drake and Zeus in Disney's Hercules series. Tatasciore also voiced Poseidon, Damon Baird, Qui-Gon Jinn, Nikolai Belinski, Tai Kaliso, Mario Auditore, Kevin Flynn, Slam Bam, Zook, and Warnado. Overview At some point, Zeus had an affair with Callisto. The circumstances are unknown, but the affair resulted in a young child named Kratos. Kratos was a strong boy and a mighty warrior with unstoppable rage and ambition. Hera, displeased at Zeus for fathering yet another bastard, demanded he kill the boy, fearing only destruction will come from his existence. Zeus, taking pity on the lonely child, refused. Having brutally slain his own wife and child in blind anger, infused by the God of War, Kratos sought to rid himself of the nightmares by devoting his services to the gods of Olympus. Around halfway through Kratos' penance, Zeus was one of the many gods that fell victim to an enchanted slumber, orchestrated by Morpheus when the sun god, Helios, was knocked from the sky. Kratos eventually discovered that this was the work of Persephone, who intended to use him to empower the Titan, Atlas, in order to destroy the Pillar of the World and bring an end to all life, as well as her own suffering. Fortunately for Zeus and the other gods, Kratos was able to defeat the Queen of the Underworld and save Helios, forcing Morpheus to retreat. What they did not know was that Kratos had been forced to relinquish any hopes of reuniting with his beloved daughter in the process of saving the world, pushing his disillusionment with the gods ever closer to open hatred and rebellion. Near the end of Kratos' service to the gods, Ares besieged the city of Athens to gain favor from Zeus over his half-sister, Athena. Zeus had forbidden the gods from waging war on each other, so he allowed Athena to receive help from Kratos, who was told that defeating Ares would complete his penance. During his quest, Kratos met Zeus himself within the damaged city of Athens, where he was given Zeus' Fury, the ability to wield and throw powerful thunderbolts. In addition, Zeus, in the mortal guise of the Grave Digger, created a portal to the Underworld through a grave he claimed to be digging for Kratos, allowing the Spartan to escape the realm of the dead late in his adventure. When Ares seemingly killed Kratos and took Pandora's Box for himself, he yelled to the skies, cursing his father for constantly favoring Athena and asking if Zeus could finally see what his son was capable of. He declared that he would not hesitate to use the box against Olympus itself, but then Kratos, having fought his way out of the Underworld, used a bolt of Zeus' Fury to reclaim it, at last opening the ancient artifact and harnessing its power to destroy his former master. Zeus and the gods guided Kratos to defeat Ares, as he was the only real threat to Olympus. With Ares dead, the Olympians forgave Kratos for the crime of killing his own family (although, to Kratos' dismay, they were unable to remove the horrible memories from his mind), and made him the new God of War. It is later revealed that Zeus and the other gods fell prey to the evils locked away in Pandora's Box after Kratos opened it to defeat Ares. Apparently, the King of the Gods didn't realize that if Kratos used the Box, the evils would be released. As a result, Zeus became slowly overwhelmed by his personal plague: fear that the cycle of son killing father would repeat itself. Just as Cronos killed Ouranus, and as Zeus himself defeated Cronos, the king of the gods expected that Kratos, infuriated by the revelation that not even the gods could end his nightmares, would be the son who would try to kill him and take the throne of Olympus for himself. Gallery Images Young-Zeus.png|Young Zeus during the Great War. Zeus-Ascension.jpg|Zeus in Ascension. Zeusg.jpg|Zeus in God of War. Grave_Digger_(GoWGoS).jpg|Zeus as the Grave Digger in Ghost of Sparta. UPM89.ext ten.zeus6--screenshot large.jpg|Zeus being stabbed by Kratos. Zeus Kratos Gaia GOW3.jpg|Zeus being stabbed once again by Kratos inside Gaia. Chains Kratos.jpg|Zeus' corpse as Kratos succeeds in getting his revenge. Zeus-Helheim.jpg|Zeus in Helheim, appearing to Kratos. Zeus_Action_Figure.jpg|Zeus' action figure. Zeus-Battle-Royale.jpg|Zeus in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Trivia *Ranked 49th on IGN's Top 100 Video Game Villains. *Paul Eiding also voiced Theseus in God of War II. *The Evil from Pandora's box that infected Zeus was fear, as he afraid of his sons usurping his throne on Mount Olympus, and was paranoid that Kratos would kill him. *Has appeared in every God of War except for Chains of Olympus, as he is only mentioned. *He is similar to his father Cronos in the series: **Both usurped their parents. **Both feared their children usurping their thrones. **Both were defeated by their children. **Both were killed by Kratos. See Also *Zeus at the Villains Wiki. *Zeus at the God of War Wiki. *Zeus at the PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale. *Zeus at the Supreme Being Wiki. Navigation Category:Male Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Deities Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Fallen Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Immortals Category:Paranoid Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Nemesis Category:Reality Warper Category:Provoker Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Category:Antagonists Category:Mastermind Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Mythology Category:Cowards Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Posthumous Category:On & Off Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Monarchs Category:Rivals Category:Elderly Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Force of Nature Category:Humanoid Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Theology Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Lethal Category:Controversial Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Related to Villain Category:Strong-Willed Category:Defectors Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaste Category:Wise Category:Redeemed Villains